


Dragon Crush

by ADAMWryter



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A little angst, Adventure, CloudTooth, Cloudless, Crushes, M/M, Toothjumper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: The aftermath of an epic dragon fight is two male dragons accepting each other's love.





	Dragon Crush

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote half of this before the third movie and I finally gained back the motivation to finish it. I respect the producers' idea to pair Toothless with the Light Fury but to me, CloudTooth (or Cloudless - that is one hard keyword to find because it's so common, or Toothjumper) is the best pairing for Toothless. I admire their chemistry and I want more.
> 
> I intended to humanize the dragons by putting lines but I want to try to express their thoughts and feelings through body languages first. Though the thought would be seen a lot.
> 
> So this is it, guys, my attempt to pretend the third movie never happened even though I love it really much. Hope you guys would enjoy.

This is Berk. This is the home of the Hooligans, led by their young rightful, smart and strong-willed chief, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. This is also the home of the Alpha dragon, Toothless the Night Fury. 

Their fight with Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast was not so long ago. Their victory has crafted their heroic and powerful image into the eyes of all Vikings and dragons. Hiccup, shining in the eyes of the young female Vikings as a handsome young chief, belongs to Astrid Hofferson, his girlfriend. Toothless, on the other hand, does not appear as available dragon for other dragons to be a mate with but he appears as the dragon king, gaining the absolute respect from all dragons on Berk and even more. 

But that does not mean he does not look charming in the eyes of any dragons. Cloudjumper, Valka's dragon, has laid his eyes on the Alpha ever since Toothless unleashed his hidden natural power. He has had some weird affections for the Alpha… could it be love? Well he already found Toothless cute and handsome when Hiccup, Toothless' rider and Valka, his rider and also Hiccup's mother, first met. 

At the sanctuary, he tried to repress his feelings for the young dragon by putting on a cold attitude. That worked. Those feelings did not come in the way when fighting nor distracted Toothless. But now all troubles are solved, hiding these feelings will not make anything better. It will torture him to see Toothless everyday as just an Alpha, a ruler over him. But how can he tell Toothless his feelings. It was never his reputation to be gay dragon, he had never been gay before, until he was under the charm of the young Night Fury.

For Toothless, the young dragon had never thought of finding a girlfriend before. He’s occupied with all the adventures he and Hiccup has been on. But when he met Cloudjumper, he was struck by how mature and handsome Cloudjumper was. The older dragon gave him a deep impression. He was hard to approach, not playful and lacking the sense of humor according to Toothless, but he sure radiated some magnificent light of charm on Toothless that made the Alpha question his true feelings and desires. Cloudjumper and Toothless share nothing in common but the loyalty to their riders and the protective instinct over their fellow dragons. But the hardest thing is, unlike him, Cloudjumper is not the only of his kind. The thought of Cloudjumper would eventually find a Stormcutter to love prevents Toothless from trying to make it any further than friendship between him and Cloudjumper. 

Both of the dragons just try to make it normal every time they meet, for the history of dragon has never witnessed a male-on-male relationship ever before, not even mentioning same-sex relationship between two distinct species. They question if these feelings are out of nature. But what to do now? Rather than ignore it and move on.

But when the time comes, one of them will realize the other's love for them. It is not everyday the Alpha displays his desires to be loved. It is a nice day for flying, Hiccup and Valka decides to take flight over some islands to check things out. It is also very nice for two dragons to fly with each other, to see each other looking all loveable in the atmosphere of freedom up in the sky. Cloudjumper has never given Toothless such a charming smile since they first met like how he does when they take off. Toothless does not know how to response but smiling back. The flight between the two dragons is quiet, the only noise is their riders’ chat. They talk about a lot of things, about how many things Valka has missed, about Hiccup’s future with Astrid, about Hiccup’s being a chief. But when they change their topic into dragons, it catches Toothless and Cloudjumper’s attention.

".... Yeah, Toothless is one of a kind. He's such a good friend. Sometimes he can be overprotective when I come close other dragons", Hiccup lets out a laugh and rubs Toothless' head.

"You two surely share a great bond", Valka compliments on her son and his loyal dragon, it takes her back the very early days when she was trying to bond with Cloudjumper.

"Not as great and strong as you and Cloudjumper's", Hiccup chuckles back. Then suddenly that chuckle disappears and Hiccup seems worried "Mom, you have lived with Cloudjumper for 20 years. Have you ever had that fear that someday he would leave you..."

"Yes, but eventually he would find himself a partner for life one day, right?", Valka grins at her son’s innocence.

“Yeah, I know that but… I just cannot imagine the day I have to say goodbye to him when he starts building his own family…”, Hiccup keeps scratching Toothless’ ears while answering his mother.

“Well that depends… on whether your dragon would leave you to start his own family somewhere faraway… or he could just stay on Berk”, Valka warmly soothes Hiccup’s worries.

“I guess so… You hear that, bud?”, Hiccup’s voice sounds exciting, thus makes Toothless also excited and stick out his tongue, “I hope you will build your family here on Berk so that I could still see you everyday… Maybe with another Night Fury if there were… or just with any dragon that you love… It would be best if I knew that dragon, too… I see you and Stormfly have an amazing relationship…”, Hiccup’s comment suddenly makes Toothless alarmed. The Night Fury looks at the Stormcutter in embarrassment like he was afraid that Cloudjumper would hear that… Because turns out he does not like Stormfly, Astrid’s dragon, as a mate, but rather a friend.

And just as Toothless would fear it, Cloudjumper throws at him a glance, not sure if the glance was curious, jealous or disgusted… Whatever that is, it freaks Toothless out. But then he thinks about Hiccup’s idea of building a family on Berk with a dragon which Hiccup’s acquainted with… He sure hopes Hiccup would know that the dragon he has his eyes on meets all of Hiccup’s expectations. Because he wishes that dragon could be Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper now lives on Berk with Valka, he’s handsome, loyal and Hiccup surely knows him pretty well after some time of interaction. But that’s the thing… He wants Cloudjumper, but there’s no evidence that Cloudjumper wants him, too. Cloudjumper is just so perfect and if he builds a family with him, Hiccup would definitely be happy… And that just puts more pressure on Toothless’ shoulders, and Toothless’ heart actually.

Cloudjumper is quite pleased to hear that, too. Though the Stormfly part was not very comfortable to hear and it made Cloudjumper jealous. He thinks to himself what would the chief think if he knows his dragon builds a family with him? That idea is just very dangerous, even for a confident and daredevil dragon like him. So he tried to push it down by thinking about Stormfly and Toothless’ relationship that Hiccup mentioned. Then both of the dragons are struck with the same-old question, what about their offspring? Obviously, building a family includes reproduction, at least that’s what it means. Reproduction, giving birth to offspring is a form of species maintenance, so that the kind will live on. And as Toothless is the very last of his kind, how can he pass down his legacy to the new generation if he mates with a male dragon, and not of his species. That thought is frightening, terrifying, and absolutely taking control over real love, sadly.

The flight goes on silent, between the dragons who just focus on the journey. Not so long after, Valka and Hiccup decide to take a break on the Island of Night. The perpetual darkness of this island is not so bad, for daytime of course. It’s perfect to take a break anywhere on the island during the hot day like this. After their landing, Valka and Hiccup go on a stroll around the place while the two dragons stay put. The playful dragon approaches the dragon on guard sweetly, demanding for fun time, mostly because he wants to shake off that awkward feeling during the flight. Toothless keeps jumping around Cloudjumper and snuzzling against the older dragon. Despite wanting to play with him, Cloudjumper decides this is not the time for fun. Well, not because they’re on duty, though mostly, but because Cloudjumper still does not know how to come off from his stone-cold attitude. If he takes off that attitude right now, it might scare Toothless and blow away his one chance to tell Toothless he loves him. Honestly, besides on the battlefield, Cloudjumper is quite a strategist when it comes to flirting.

However many times Toothless try to drag Cloudjumper to playing with him, he only receives Cloudjumper’s silent rejection by turning away. Eventually, Toothless gives up and finds himself some other means to entertain, playing by himself at his own corner. It crushes Cloudjumper’s heart to put on a cold act like that, but deep down that confident display is a soft and desperate fear, he’s afraid one wrong move would take Toothless away from him for good. So he just keeps an eye on what Toothless’ doing. The Night Fury just fools around with everything he finds. The rocky terrain doesn’t look like fun, but Toothless finds an area with dirt and sand. And he draws, definitely taking up this hobby after Hiccup. Toothless finds a branch and begins to draw. It’s just some scribbles but they sure look like something. And Cloudjumper carefully observes the younger dragon doing so.

Up to a point, Cloudjumper curiously approaches Toothless and his masterpiece. He slowly walks towards Toothless from behind and silently watches the young dragon adding some finishing touches. He gently places his head on top of the Night Fury’s, which scares Toothless after a sudden touch, but mostly because Toothless is drawing Cloudjumper and he doesn’t want the older dragon to know that. Toothless jumps out of position and embarrassedly watches as Cloudjumper takes a look at his work. This is it, he’s going to think Toothless is a fool, Toothless thinks to himself. Then Cloudjumper looks at him, the glare freezes the Night Fury, but the curiosity makes Cloudjumper very cute. He asks Toothless if it’s him that’s Toothless is drawing. To humans, it still needs some practice, but to dragons, it’s recognizable. Toothless timidly answers by nodding his head towards Cloudjumper, saying it’s him. And the older dragon can’t help but smile and cheers up the shy dragon but hitching his head to Toothless’. Boy, Toothless is over the moon to know Cloudjumper likes his work, so he jumps around excitedly. And when he stops, he receives some snuzzling from Cloudjumper that makes his heart dance.

Then the two dragons get interrupted when their riders return. Just as they are ready to take off, a not-so-friendly wild Stormcutter comes out of nowhere and confronts them with growls and attack threats. This island is packed with wild Stormcutters, though it’s rare to spot one. Toothless hisses back at the Stormcutter to protect Hiccup and Cloudjumper growls to protect Valka. Apparently, Cloudjumper seems to be the more determined one, scaring the Stormcutter and making it succumb. After giving up on trying to attack them, that Stormcutter appears to be scared. It seems to be a female, a beautiful female. And Cloudjumper shakes off his protective aggressive attitude to be quite gentle to her. He soothes her fear and panic. And that makes Toothless quite jealous, subconciously. Toothless thinks to himself, maybe Cloudjumper has found his mate, for Stormcutters mate for life, just like Night Furies. And it crushes Toothless’ heart into pieces, he accidentally persuades himself that all of their moments together earlier mean nothing…

Valka and Hiccup easily examine the distressed dragon and find wounds on her body. They trace it back to a group of dragon hunters by the coast, from which our poor girl escaped. They are Drago’s dragon hunters who try to keep on doing their work even though their leader is nowhere to be found after his grand failure. They have captured some dragons and there are not many of them. This is going to be easy…

Or at least it should be… Hiccup’s plan is to have Valka, Cloudjumper and that Stormcutter attack up in the air while he and Toothless attack on the ground. Hiccup and Toothless dart out and attack them with ease, amateurs. They get easily knocked out and things go easily, especially with the help from the Stormcutters above. But Toothless gets so distracted with thinking about Cloudjumper and the other Stormcutter than he gets trapped by a dragon hunter who threatens to kill him if Hiccup doesn’t stop.

Hiccup has to follow, he would do anything in this world to keep his best friend safe. But witted Cloudjumper has other plan. He orders the Zipplebacks near Toothless’ position to release as much gas as possible. And just as the hunters aren’t noticing, they secretly light it and create an explosion, freeing Toothless. The Night Fury quickly escapes and joins the raid. Together, they free more dragons and just keep up the good work.

But Toothless’ head is not present again. Okay, Cloudjumper’s quick thinking helped him, but does that mean he loves him?… Especially when that female Stormcutter is still around. But for Cloudjumper, he doesn’t mind that. It really frightened Cloudjumper back there when he saw Toothless being captured. But our innocent Cloudjumper really thinks it’s best if he keeps away from distracting Toothless by finishing the mission. But just as he steals a glance at Toothless, he sees Toothless looking at him, too. The moment is intense, but really emotional.

Toothless quickly turns away, unaware of that hunter earlier tries to shoot him down. Valka, Hiccup and other dragons have succeeded in getting rid of the dragon hunters, but one swears on revenging them. He manages to fire one last catapult at the distracted Toothless. The rock flies hard and quick, and Toothless doesn’t know it. It almost hit him, but got blocked by Cloudjumper…

The rock hit the dragon very hard, knocking him down into the water. Everyone is shocked. Valka, in anger, quickly knocks out the dragon hunter. But for Toothless, he freaks out. Did Cloudjumper just save him? More importantly, did he just SACRIFICE for him? Could it be love? Or was it because he was trying to protect his Alpha?! Doesn’t matter! Toothless has no time to think or overthink right now! He quickly dives into the water and rescues Cloudjumper.

The water makes it difficult. The unconscious dragon is drowning really fast and Toothless is trying his best to grab him. Once he’s got him, it’s even harder to pull him up above the water. Cloudjumper is way heavier than Toothless, it would be easier if it was Cloudjumper rescuing him. He would never forgive himself if something happens to Cloudjumper because it’s him that got Cloudjumper hit. It’s him and his overthinking, his stupid thoughts. He should have accepted the fact that Cloudjumper would never be his. He tries his best, he struggles to swim. For a moment, he thinks he should just give up and let them both drown together. He loves him so much, that can be a way they can be together…

But no, that sounds foolish… What about Hiccup? What about Valka? What about other dragons? He could not just give up that easily… But most importantly, he hasn’t told Cloudjumper how he felt, there’s no way he’s giving up. And that thought burns like fire, empowering Toothless to keep trying. It has even stronger power than the screaming of Hiccup and Valka above the water, hoping them both would make it. And so, Toothless summons all of his strength, his Alpha strength. And he makes it, he carries Cloudjumper above the water and brings him into safety. He’s freaking out, hoping nothing would happen to Cloudjumper. Toothless keeps licking the Stormcutter’s face, trying to help him gain back his consciousness. He licks in desperate, he moves Cloudjumper’s body, he screams… he does everything he could think of… Please don’t leave me, Toothless secretly prays in the language of the dragons…

Fortunately, Cloudjumper wakes up from a few coughs. And Toothless could not be happier to see that. Hiccup and Valka just catch up with them. They just grab each other’s dragon in happiness and love because their dragons are safe now.

“Toothless, you scared me! I don’t care what was wrong with you, buddy. I’m glad you’re okay now!”, Hiccup says as he hugs Toothless really tight. Toothless really enjoys Hiccup’s care, but what he has attention for now is Cloudjumper.

“Cloudjumper!”, Valka screams in overjoy when she hugs him and rubs his face. Cloudjumper, who’s completely aware of everything right now, realizes he’s just been saved by the dragon he has so much affection for. He knows Toothless must have something for him, rather than just doing the job of an Alpha

The dragons share a glance, and Toothless is so glad Cloudjumper is okay. And that is when they realize their best scenarios may be true. They really do love each other. There can be no other explanation for the way they both save each other’s life. They try to get close to each other, then suddenly that female Stormcutter appears. That ruins the moment, Toothless is quite upset.

She bows to them, to thank them. And Cloudjumper approaches her. This is it, Cloudjumper’s officially bonding with her, establishing a mating relationship with her, Toothless thinks. But the Night Fury does not let his thoughts get out of his head. Though Hiccup can tell some sadness at his dear dragon. Cloudjumper communicates with the female Stormcutter. He looks happy, he looks glad, he looks like approving of Toothless’ theory. But then… she flies away, after bowing one more time, to Toothless and to Cloudjumper and the dragon riders. Toothless is extremely surprised! What just happened? Did Cloudjumper just reject her mating request or did her just reject his? If it was the latter, Toothless would be so pissed if she dared to break Cloudjumper’s heart…

“We did it. She’s safe now”, Valka says, scratching Cloudjumper as she watches that Stormcutter fly away and disappear into the trees of the island.

“I’m glad we went on patrol. We should do this more often, mom”, Hiccup says, stepping away from Toothless and closer to his mom.

What happens next is Cloudjumper turns around to walk towards Toothless, who is shyly standing frozen now. Cloudjumper gently hitches and snuzzles Toothless, then he spreads out his wing to pull Toothless near and lightly places a kiss on Toothless, in the dragon way, by licking him and making love sounds. Someone has to step up, and that someone is Cloudjumper. In spite of the fact that Toothless is the Alpha and he slightly should make the move, but the confident Stormcutter knows it’s now or never. He just went through a near-death experience, nothing to fear now.

Toothless doesn’t believe what’s happening. Did Cloudjumper just propose to him? He wants to mate Toothless?!! Toothless just cannot believe it! He reacts in pure happiness, he licks Cloudjumper back and snuzzles him real tight.

“What’s happening, you two?”, Hiccup asks, even after spending years with Toothless he still doesn’t get it.

“I think… They’re in love…”, Valka excitedly says.

“What?... but they’re both male…”, Hiccup exclaims.

“Yes… But dragon world works just like ours, even better than ours… True love wins”, Valka explains to her son, showing her true knowledge and empathy for the dragon couple.

It takes Hiccup some minutes to think but he eventually shouts out in joy, “Arghh! Who cares! Toothless, I’m so happy for you, buddy!” Then he runs hugging his dragon.

“Well, Night Furies and Stormcutter mate for life. So you don’t have to worry if your dragon would start a family far away… with a strange dragon”, Valka announces the good news to her son.

“Aww… That’s awesome! I love you, too, Cloudjumper”, Hiccup grabs to hug Cloudjumper. “I’m so glad you two start a family together. I love you both”, and he hugs them both. But he turns to his mother with worried expressions, “But what about their offspring? Toothless’ legacy? Night Fury species…”

“Maybe there still are a lot of Night Furies out there? Or maybe not. And Toothless could be the last Night Fury. But that can be good. The world doesn’t need to fight over a dragon like him anymore…”, Valka talks some senses to sooth her son’s anxiety. And she’s right.

“You’re right. Maybe that’s for the best. C’mon, let’s go home and get you two some real good time together”, Hiccup orders.

The two dragons give each other one last kiss and some snuzzling before letting their riders climb up and taking off. During the flight back, they don’t forget to hold wings, similar to how humans hold hands but it’s their wings that dearly touch, and exchange affectional looks. They’re officially mating now. The Alpha and his dragon. Together, they know they rule the dragon world, with love.

 

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
